Power electronics may rely on electronic circuits such as rectifiers, AC (Alternating Current) to DC (Direct Current) converters, impedance matching circuits, and other power electronics to condition, monitor, maintain, and/or modify the characteristics of the voltage and/or current used to provide power to electronic devices. Circuit components with adjustable impedance can used in such contexts to modify the voltage and/or current characteristics of various electronic devices. Controlling such components to avoid damage can be challenging. Moreover, present adjustable impedance circuit components may sacrifice efficiency power losses in order to ensure safe operation. For example, PWM controlled reactive components (e.g., capacitors and inductors) may rely on lossy diode conduction currents to clamp component voltages at zero while transistors are switched in order to avoid damaging current surges through the transistors.